


Random Fics

by ProphetChuckShurley



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ticklish rob benedict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetChuckShurley/pseuds/ProphetChuckShurley
Summary: This is just a bunch of random fics I think of





	1. Rob/Rich

"Rich what are you doing, we have to be downstairs in twenty minutes." Rob asks,laughing as Rich pins him to the bed, kissing his neck, rubbing his hands up and down Rob's side's.  
" That's plenty of time Robbie." Rich replies, sitting up to pull off Rob's pants and boxers, rubbing Rob's thighs, leaning down to kiss Rob hungrily, grinding into him roughly.  
"Fuck Rich, I really don't think we have time." Rob groans, arching into Rich, circling his arms around him, kissing him deeply.  
"Hush Robbie and let me take care of you." Rich smirks, trailing kisses down to Rob's thighs, back up to his fully hard cock, taking him into his mouth, bobbing and sucking quickly.  
"F-faster Rich, please." Rob moans, gripping the sheets tightly, trying to stop himself from bucking up.  
"God I love you Rob." Rich says, stopping, crawling back up to Rob, kissing him slowly, caressing Rob's side's affectionately.  
"I love you too, why'd you stop?" Rob groans, arching into Rich."  
"You did have a good point saying we don't have time for this, so let's go babe." Rich replies, smirking at Rob, leaning down to kiss him quickly before standing up and fixing his clothes.  
"What, Rich you can't just, I'm hard now I can't go down there." Rob rambles nervously, sitting up, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Sure you can sweetheart, just don't think of me fucking you into the mattress when we get back tonight." Rich smirks, walking over to Rob, kissing his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin there.  
"You're an ass." Rob groans, gripping the sheets as Rich continues sucking on his neck.  
"I know, come on, we only have ten minutes to get downstairs." Rich says, pulling away from Rob, smiling when Rob groans in frustration.  
"I can't believe you did that, I'll get you back for this asshole." Rob grumbles, pulling his pants back up, walking over to Rich, hugging him, kissing his cheek, nuzzling into Rich's neck.  
"Sure you will Robbie." Rich replies, circling his arms around Rob, keeping his neck and cheek lovingly before pulling away reluctantly. "Lets head down and I'll make it up to you later." Rich exclaims, holding the door open for Rob.

 

 

"Rich I don't want one more beer, I wanna go back to the hotel and sleep." Rob groans, watching Rich go get them another beer.  
"And we are going to go back to the hotel, as soon as we have another beer." Rich replies, smiling when Rob takes the beer and takes a drink.  
"Fine." Rob groans, taking another drink of his beer, glaring at Rich when he realizes he's drinking another beer. "Damnit you did it again Rich." Rob groans, making Rich laugh.  
"Yea, you're welcome." Rich laughs, taking a drink of his beer. "We'll go back right after this beer Robbie I promise." Rich continues.  
"We better, I'll drag you up there myself." Rob replies jokingly.  
"Sure you will sweetheart." Rich laughs, finishing off his beer, smiling as Rob finishes his and follows him out, hailing a cab and heading back to the hotel.

 

"Tought you wanted me to finish from this morning babe?" Rich chuckles when Rob plopps onto the bed, staring at him, falling to sleep.  
"Too tired Richie." Rob mumbles, lifting up so that Rich can take off his pants and boxers, slowly slipping them off, taking off his socks and shoes, climbing on top of Rob after he gets them both naked.  
"You just relax and let me take care of you then baby." Rich replies, leaning down to kiss Rob slowly, caressing Rob's side's, trailing kisses down to Rob's thighs, licking at Rob's hole lightly, smirking when Rob groans and arches up.  
"Go slow please, 'm too sensitive right now." Rob groans, gripping the sheets, shaking slightly as Rich starts fucking him slowly with his tongue, caressing Rob's thighs.  
"I. Love. You. So. Much. Baby." Rich says in between trailing kisses back up to Rob's chest, caressing Rob's side, sucking on Rob's nipple slowly, leaning up to kiss Rob deeply.  
"Love you too Rich, so much." Rob groans into Rich's kiss, moaning loudly when Rich takes his cock into his mouth, bobbing and sucking slowly, moaning loudly as he cums. "Where are you going?" Rob asks, watching Rich walk into the bathroom.  
"Gotta clean you up sweetheart." Rich replies, wiping Rob off with a wet rag, taking it back to the bathroom before turning off the light, covering them up.  
"I love you Rich." Rob says quietly, cuddling into Rich, kissing his cheek, nuzzling into Rich's neck, falling to sleep in seconds.  
"I love you too Robbie." Rich replies fondly to the sleeping man at his side, kissing his forehead, falling to sleep minutes later.


	2. Rob/Rich

"Robbie are you seriously still mad at me?" Rich asks when they walk into the hotel room, circling his arms around Rob's waist, kissing Rob's neck, frowning when Rob squirms away and walks into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Robbie please, I said I was sorry." Rich calls from the room. "You can't stay in there all night Robbie." Rich continues, frowning at the closed door.   
"Watch me." Rob's muffled reply comes from the bathroom.  
"Robbie please." Rich pleads, sighing in relief when he hears Rob unlock the door.  
"I told you I was afraid of snakes Rich." Rob mumbles, walking over to their bags, changing into pajamas.   
"I thought you were joking Rob, can't you forgive me?" Rich replies, also changing, walking over to Rob, pulling him in for a hug, kissing his cheek. "You know I love you right Robbie?" Rich asks, smiling at Rob, leading him towards the bed.  
"I'm afraid of everything Rich, how could you have thought I was joking?" Rob asks, stepping away from Rich, crossing his arms, glaring at him.  
"Your cute when your mad Robbie." Rich replies, smirking, lightly pushing Rob down to the bed.  
"I'm mad at you, stop." Rob whines, trying not to smile, laying down on the bed, laughing quietly when Rich straddles him and starts tickling him.   
"Do you forgive me yet?" Rich laughs, lightly trailing his fingers up and down Rob's side's.   
"N-no." Rob laughs, swatting at Rich's hands.   
"I'll never let you go into a snake pit again, please Robbie." Rich replies, slowly pulling up Rob's shirt, leaning down, blowing a raspberry into Rob's stomach before Rob can push him away.  
"No, not that, stohahahah, Rich please stop." Rob laughs, attempting to squirm away.  
"Say you forgive me Robbie." Rich asks, leaning down to kiss Rob on the nose, kissing Rob slowly.  
"You know I can't stay mad at you." Rob replies, pulling Rich down to him, putting his arms around him, kissing him.  
"I really am sorry Rob." Rich says seriously, rolling off of Rob, laying next to him, kissing him slowly, caressing his side gently, pulling him closer.  
"I know you are, never do that ever again though." Rob replies, melting into Rich's kiss, turning onto his side, running his fingers through Rich's hair slowly, kissing him.  
"Let me make it up to you." Rich replies, flipping Rob back onto his back, pulling off his pajama bottoms and boxers, reaching up to take off his shirt.  
"I'm not stopping you." Rob replies, reaching for Rich's shirt, helping him get undressed.  
"Why do we even wear pajamas Robbie." Rich mumbles, running his hands through Rob's hair, kissing him hungrily.  
"Because they're comfortable Rich." Rob replies when Rich pulls away, rubbing his hands up and down Rich's side's, reaching up to tug at his hair.  
"That was a rhetorical question Robbie." Rich moans as Rob tugs hard on his hair.  
"Shut up and fuck me Rich." Rob growls impatiently, grinding into him, moaning as Rich starts quickly fingering him open.  
"You're so bossy." Rich laughs, smirking, reaching up with his other hand to rub Rob's nipples, leaning down to suck on the other.  
"Fuck Rich." Rob groans, trying to reach the lube in the drawer.  
"I got it babe stay still." Rich says, grabbing the lube, squirting some out, coating his cock before plunging into Rob without warning, kissing him hungrily.  
"Fuck Rich." Rob hisses, moaning loudly as Rich thrusts in and out of him quickly, gripping the sheets tightly, moaning out Rich's name as he cums, Rich cumming inside him seconds later, laying down on top of Rob, smiling fondly at him.  
"God I love you Rob." Rich says breathlessly, kissing him lazily.  
"I love you too Rich." Rob replies, yawning, nuzzling into Rich.  
"Wanna get cleaned up baby?" Rich asks, yawning.  
"No I wanna sleep." Rich mumbles, groaning when Rich gets up.  
"I'm just wiping us off sweetheart." Rich replies, coming back with a wet rag, quickly cleaning them off.  
"I love you Richie." Rob says when Rich lays down, cuddling up to him, kissing his cheek.  
"Love you too Robbie, get some sleep." Rich replies, smiling fondly when Rob is asleep minutes later, running his fingers through Rob's hair, falling to sleep seconds later.


	3. Rob/Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep writing for Rob and Rich but is that really a bad thing, you guy's can comment fic requests if you want, I'll try my best for you guy's.

"Rich do I have to be the bottom every time?" Rob asks while Rich is on top of him, nibbling on his neck, reaching down to rub Rob's side affectionately.   
"No, it's not my fault it's so easy to get you all hot and bothered, your my cute little bottom." Rich teases, sliding down to Rob's stomach, kissing a trail down to his thighs, swiping his tongue gently against Rob's hole.  
"Not fair." Rob groans, arching forward, reaching down to tug on Rich's hair, smirking when Rich moans loudly.  
"Don't make me tie you down sweetheart." Rich practically purrs, nibbling on Rob's ear.  
"Maybe I'll tie you down, make you beg and squirm under me for once." Rob whispers into Rich's ear, flipping him over while he's distracted, straddling him, running his hands through Rich's hair, kissing him hungrily.  
"I don't think you can." Rich replies, smirking into Rob's kiss, bucking into Rob, making him shudder and moan loudly, rubbing his hands up and down Rob's side's slowly.   
"I can and I will." Rob replies, melting into Rich's touch before snapping out of it and grabbing Rich's hands, pinning his arms down to the bed, leaning down, kissing him slowly, whimpering when Rich gets one of his arms free and starts playing with his hair.  
"Love it when you get all feisty Robbie." Rich says, rubbing his free hand up and down Rob's thigh slowly, letting Rob take control of the kiss before taking over, flipping him back over, laying on top of him, smirking down at Rob triumphantly, pinning his arms down, nibbling on Rob's neck.  
"Richie come on, please." Rob pleads, arching into Rich, his moan getting swallowed up by Rich's kiss.  
"If you can keep me pinned down for a whole half hour then I'll think about it." Rich replies, leaning down to suck on Rob's nipple, slowly caressing the other.  
"That's too long." Rob whines, arching into Rich again, laughing breathlessly when Rich blows a raspberry into his stomach.  
"Half an hour or not at all, take it or leave it Robbie." Rich replies, leaning back up to kiss Rob, growling playfully when Rob tries to squirm out from under him.  
"What if I say no." Rob challenges, laughing nervously at Rich's smirk.  
"If you say no." Rich begins, laying his arms down around Rob's head, whispering into his ear, making him shudder. "I'll tie you down right now, get you all worked up, then leave you here for an hour or two." Rich concludes, biting down on Rob's neck, sucking there until he leaves a mark.  
"I, but you can't, oh ok fine, you win, as usual." Rob grumbles, moaning as Rich gets off of him and lays down next to him.  
"Atta boy Robbie, get up here." Rich replies, pulling Rob to him, smiling up at him, moaning into Rob's kiss, letting him take over, bucking up, almost making him fall off of him.  
"You didn't say you were gonna try to get me off of you." Rob laughs, squeaking when Rich bucks him off, quickly getting back on top of him before Rich can straddle him.  
"But I didn't say I wouldn't do that either now did I baby boy." Rich purrs into Rob's ear, tickling Rob's side's lightly, smirking when Rob almost falls off, groaning when Rob pins him down, kissing him, fighting him for dominance.  
"You're an ass." Rob growls, letting one of Rich's arms go to tug on his hair, smirking when Rich moans loudly, yelping when Rich reaches around to pinch Rob's ass.  
"Yup, but I'm your ass, and this one's mine." Rich replies, smacking Rob's ass, smirking when Rob groans and arches into him, laughing when Rob pins his arm back down."   
"Rich I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that." Rob moans, whimpering when Rich bucks him off again, laughing nervously when Rich climbs back on top of him. "Rich no." Rob groans, moaning when Rich reaches for the lube on the nightstand.  
"If your good I'll let you fuck me after." Rich replies, squirting some lube onto his fingers, fingering Rob open slowly, kissing Rob hungrily, spreading Rob's legs apart , putting a third finger into Rob, rubbing Rob's thigh slowly with his free hand.  
"I'll be good Richie, please fuck me Rich, please I need you, Rich please." Rob moans, whimpering when Rich removes his fingers, lining himself up with Rob before plunging in, fucking Rob slowly, tugging on his hair, kissing him deeply.  
"Such a good boy for me sweetheart." Rich whispers into Rob's ear, kissing his neck tenderly, picking up the pace, sliding in and out of him quickly, moaning loudly as they both cum.  
"Fuck Rich." Rob moans as they calm down, moaning loudly when Rich starts nibbling on his neck. "Too much Richie hold on." Rob groans.  
"Sorry sweetheart." Rich replies, kissing Rob's cheek, laying down next to him, turning Rob's head towards him gently, kissing him slowly.  
"I love you." Rob groans, crawling down to Rich's thighs, swiping his tongue around his hole lightly, smirking when Rich moans and bucks into him.  
"Fuck Robbie." Rich moans, putting one hand in Rob's hair, tugging lightly, gripping the sheets with his other hand when Rob starts rimming him, spreading his legs apart, groaning when Rob starts fucking him roughly with his tongue.   
"Your so hot moaning under me Rich." Rob groans out, crawling back up to his thighs, licking and biting them gently, trailing kisses up to Rich's chest, sucking on his nipple, grinding down on Rich roughly, sucking on his neck, running his hands through his hair, tugging lightly, smirking when Rich moans into Rob's neck, making Rob shudder when he starts slowly kissing his neck.  
"Fuck, fuck me Rob." Rich moans loudly, groaning into Rob's kiss, arching forward when Rob quickly coats his fingers in lube, hissing quietly when Rob putts two fingers in him slowly.  
"It's been awhile since I've fucked you, you gonna be ok Rich?" Rob asks in concern, slowly fingering Rich open, kissing Rich deeply.   
"I'll be fine, now fuck me before I change my mind." Rich growls impatiently, moaning loudly when Rob plunges in without warning, thrusting inside him quickly, tugging his hair roughly, leaving a trail of love bites from his neck to his mouth, kissing him hungrily, biting down on his lip, moaning out Rich's name as they both cum.  
"Shit Rich, I didn't hurt you did I?" Rob asks nervously, falling beside Rich, lazily playing with Rich's hair, kissing his cheek.  
"Hell no, I might have to let you fuck me more often." Rich replies breathlessly, pulling Rob to him, kissing him slowly.  
"Oh." Rob squeaks, moaning when Rich reaches down to stroke Rob's cock slowly, turning onto his side, clinging to Rich as he jerks him off, moaning into Rich's neck as he gets hard again. "Fuck go faster Rich please, please fuck, Richie please." Rob moans, his cock already leaking with precum.  
"Shhh, let me have my fun with you Robbie, you just lay there and enjoy it." Rich replies, smirking, grabbing Rob's hand, pulling it down to his cock, moaning when Rob starts jerking him off at the same pace.  
"Fuck I need a shower now." Rob moans when they both cum minutes later, cuddling up to Rich, grimacing slightly when he feels how sticky they both are.  
"I wouldn't mind fucking you against the wall in the shower." Rich replies, smirking when Rob moans, getting up, pulling Rob with him.  
"Fuck I love you Rich." Rob moans as they head to the bathroom.  
"I love you too sweetheart." Rich replies, turning the shower on, pulling Rob in, smirking when he pins Rob to the wall.


	4. Rob/Rich ~ forgotten date Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written anything in forever <3

"Rich where have you been all day?" Rob asks sadly when Rich comes through the door that afternoon   
"There was a lot of traffic Robbie, I had stuff to do today remember baby" Rich yawns, walking over to Rob, kissing him slowly and walking to the fridge to grab a beer   
"Did you really forget what today is Rich?" Rob sighs, looking at him sadly, tears welling up in his eyes   
"Um, oh shit, it's our anniversary today isn't it, I am so sorry baby I, I knew I was forgetting something" Rich says sadly, walking over to Rob and wiping his tears away   
"I was thinking you were just messing with me and wanted to surprise me, you really forgot" Rob sighed, leaning into Rich "it's ok though, really it is" Rob smiles faintly when Rich looks at him sadly   
"I should have remembered baby, I'm gonna make it up to you I swear" Rich kisses him softly, pulling him in for a hug   
"That'd be nice, your sweet Rich, we've both forgotten before, it's alright" Rob smiles, hugging and kissing him back "Lets watch some movies and cuddle for tonight ok, I'm exhausted, you can make it up to me tomorrow" Rob pulled rich to their bedroom, putting a random movie on and cuddling up to him, laying his head on Rich's stomach and sighing peacefully   
"I love you, so much Robbie, I don't deserve you" Rich smiles, running his hands through Rob's hair soothingly, barely paying attention to the movie.   
"You deserve me, you deserve everything good Richie" Rob smiles, starting to fall asleep with Rich petting his hair   
"Go to sleep Robbie, I'll make tomorrow the best day you've ever had I promise" Rich smiles lovingly at Rob, continuing to gently stroke his hair until he falls asleep, watching him a few more minutes before falling asleep himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one will be short, I'm gonna do this in 2 parts, the second part will be much longer I promise :-)


End file.
